Lightning Saved My Life
by BadWolfOfCamelot
Summary: SEDDIE When Freddie finds Sam outside his window, crying and and bleeding, what will he uncover? Now complete!
1. Lightning Saved My Life

**(A/N This is my first fanfiction, so be nice.)**

Chapter 1 Texts in the Night

(Freddie's POV)

_I keep running away, even from the good things_

I reached over and grabbed my cell phone, wiping the sleep from my eyes and smirking at the ringtone. I put my PearPhone on vibrate in fear that my psychotic mother might hear it and rush in.

**Blonde Demon** **(A/N Sam)**: **fredlumps?**

I sighed and closed my eyes. VVV! It vibrated

**Blonde Demon: Freddie? **Thunder boomed and the rain poured on. Oh, Seattle.

_Whoa. She called me by my name. Who died? _**"What? It's 2:30 am!"** I replied.

**Blonde Demon: Freddie, open that winder! **I chuckled, remembering Carly's Aunt Margret, who said 'Winder' instead of 'window'. Wait, open the winder, uh, window? Why? I looked towards my window to see a certain blonde demon knocking, soaking wet. Her curly blonde hair dripped down her… DRESS? Her light purple dress was torn at her shins and half a sleeve was ripped off. I looked into her diamond baby blue eyes that have so recently made me melt- I shook my head, what was I thinking? The weirdest part was although her face was mostly dry, tears poured down her cheeks. She knocked, mournfully. How did she get there? The fire escape was on the other side of my room. She wobbled on the ledge. "Please, Freddie" she mouthed.

I walked to the window, recovering from the fact she said please. Lightning split the air; I gasped and rushed to the window. Blood was gushing out of her left shoulder and cheek. I ripped the window open, grabbed on to my blon- no, THE blonde demon, she's not mine, and helped her in. After she was securely in my room, she didn't let go; she cried. Sam-I-will-beat-you-down-or-give-or-a-broken-arm Puckett held me close and CRIED into my shirt. It was weird, she just fit there.

(Sam POV overlapping)

Just standing near Freddie's crazy mom made me act like a saint, it was a reflex. Dear GOSH it's cold out here! I knocked, soaking wet, bleeding and crying. I saw his jaw drop, gosh his silly bed-head hair made me snicker internally. My dress swayed in the wind, my head blacked out for a fraction of a second, making me wobble. Oh yeah, I'm wearing a dress, purple of course. I conjecture that I'm gonna have to tell Fredface anyway, so why should I tell you now? He opens the window, wraps his muscley arms around me and pulled me through. His heat radiated onto me and warmed up every inch of my body. My dripping face fit perfectly in his surprisingly well toned chest. I buried myself there, never wanting to move every again. Wait, WHAT! Sam Puckett doesn't cry, especially onto Fredicini Benson! Too late.

(A/N How did I do?)


	2. Answers and a FirstAid Truck

Chapter 2 Answers and a First-Aid Truck

(Freddie's POV)

We stood there for a minute when she sadly-no, FINALLY let go. What's wrong with me lately? I watched her stumble over to my bed, her golden hair swaying in the breeze from the open winder- WINDOW! I walked over and looked at my ledge, not even a foot wide, how was she not dead? I realized right then and there that if that lightning didn't light up the sky, I would have left her there, crying and bleeding. I face palmed, shut the window and turned on my bright Galaxy Wars Lava lamp, not much light, but enough for me to gasp at the blood running down her shoulder. Her face was paler than usual, and that right there is saying something. I took one look at her and tiptoed into my mother's first-aid room. Yeah, she has a room all about first-aid and aggressive parenting. I grabbed the huge orange cart my mom brought to my fence-off with Toter. I carefully lugged it back to my room and gasped. She was lying on my bed, face up, still.

"Sam?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't too late.

"Haaam" she moaned. I smiled with her and helped her sit up. I turned on another dim light that acted like a candle. I opened the portable ambulance, almost expecting a doctor to pop out, grabbed a paper towel, and wet in my bathroom sink. I sat next to her on the bed and cleaned off her shoulder. The cut was huge, a little deep, but not the deepest ever. She winced and a small, sharp spot. I stopped.

"Sam, could there be glass in your arm?" She looked at me with her bright blue eyes as if to say 'yes'. I took out the magnifying glass and tweezers. I inspected her arm, wiping blood out of the way as I did only to find two small chunks of glass in her shoulder. Extracting them, she winced, something Sam "kick-butt" Puckett rarely ever does. This was serious. I used a cleaning pad on her shoulder, much to her discomfort.

"Aah!" She whispered. I bandaged her shoulder perfectly; thank you boy scouts, and cleaned off her cheek. I rest her face in my hand and used my thumb and the sterilized pad to wipe off her face. She must've been statically charged from the storm, because the moment she touched me, electricity shot down my arm and warmed up my whole body. She shivered, as if the same happened to her. It was amazing how soft and fragile she seemed. Her face was so soft and perfect-like. I looked up into her eyes, which met mine, and everything else seemed to disappear. Nothing else seemed to matter, just the fact that I was with her. No, stop it Freddie, what are you thinking? I put a bandage on her cheek and she leaned her head on my shoulder. More static, this must be one big storm.

"Sam?" She looked up into my eyes, "What happened to you?"

(Sam's POV)

"Sam?" He asked. I stared into his chocolate eyes, and something ran down my spine, not in a bad way. He asked with so much concern it was almost like he cared about me. Wait, he _did _sort of save my life. "What happened to you?"

I blinked back more tears. I knew that I'd have to do this eventually. He must've seen the pain in my face and the thought, because he said, "If you don't want to talk about it now, we could wait until later."

"No, I'm fine. It's just," more tear spilled over my eyelids and I took a shaky breath, "my mom… her boyfriend… drunk… threw a bottle" I couldn't stop crying, toughen up Puckett! "And it hit me!" I started to sob into his shirt. He wrapped his well muscled arms around me. For the second time in my life I felt safe, right there in his arms. "And… they played… points… winner got the last… full one. So I" I gasped, "I ran… fire escape."

"Oh my god, Sam!" He squeezed me lightly. "And the dress?"

"Carly… did it… for party. I didn't… want to… but she… made me. It got… caught on… bottles and… I tripped on… road… There was… a car… almost… almost." I sobbed out, unable to even finish the thought.

"Oh, Sam. It's alright, you're safe now. Shhh, it's ok." He comforted me. "So why did you come to me instead of Carly? Did you fight?"

I sighed regaining my cool. "No… I just couldn't-"sniffle "Climb there."

He laughed lightly. His laugh was like music to my ears, his eyes were so caring, _he _was so caring. "You're like the mother I never really had" We laughed.

There was a knock on his door. We froze.

(A/N what do you think? I'm not gonna update until I get ten reviews. I know, not many, but I'm setting low expectations.)


	3. Freddie's Psychotic Mother

Chapter 3 Freddie's Psychotic Mother

(Freddie's POV)

"_You're like the mother I never really had" We laughed._

_There was a knock on his door. We froze._

Another knock. "Don't move" I breathed into her hair, she nodded. I gave her an ice pack and slowly went to the door to my room and opened in. Ugh.

"Oh Freddie-bear! Are you alright?" She started checking me for breaks or something. "I was in my room researching aggressive parenting-"

"Mom."

"I heard the window open and shut, but I didn't think that was a big deal-"

"Mom!" I brushed her off "I'm fine"

"- but then I heard more noises so I went to the First-Aid closet and the cart was missing-"

"_Mom!"_ God she's annoying.

"And I heard you laugh so I came to check on you-"

"_MOM!"_ I almost felt Sam laugh.

"and then I-" her eyes fell upon the blonde devil sitting on my Galaxy Wars bed with an ice pack over her slightly bleeding shoulder. "Samantha Joy Puckett, what are you doing here?" I was shocked that she didn't scream or spray her with something. Instead she froze and smiled.

"Marissa" Sam whispered.

"And I'm Freddie, now we all know each other." I said, confused.

"Freddie, your mom is my… godmother." Sam's eyes pleaded at me, begging me to stay calm. I always knew there was something between her and my mom, so I actually wasn't very surprised.

"Oh, Sammy, what happened to you?" My mom ran over to the First-Aid cart and pulled out a million different sprays and wipes and stuff. I saw a tear in Mom's eye, and several in Sam's.

"Mom got… drunk" She said wiping away her tears while my mom acted like a surgeon.

"Oh no, did she-?" My mom looked deeply into Sam's eyes, which filled with tears as she nods. "Oh Sam! You do know what happens now, right?"

"Well I don't!" I shouted. I had no idea what was going on, besides that obvious. Sam looked at me with piercing blue eyes.

"Fredface-"

"Be nice to my son!" _MOM!_

"_Freddie_, my mom kicked me out." I saw her fight back those rare tears.

"I'm- I'm so sorry" I said, watching my mom hug her. I felt a pang of guilt.

"I am going to make you some tea, alright?" My mom went off, shutting the door behind her.

(Sam POV)

"_Freddie, my mom kicked me out." _I said, fighting back tears.

"I'm- I'm so sorry" He stuttered. I could tell he actually meant it. "Marissa, who though is totally bonkers, is really caring, unlike my mother" I thought, looking at my shoulder. She hugged me, I felt like she was my mother.

"I am going to make you some tea, alright?" She said. With that she left.

Freddie sat down next to me.

"So. I'm your god-brother? Wow." He smiled.

Then it hit me. "Where am I gonna stay?" I look at him.


	4. Godparents

Chapter 4 Godparents

(Freddie's POV)

"_Where am I gonna stay?"_

Where was she gonna stay? Her Aunts Maggie and Judy, Uncles Morris, Carmine, and Buzz, cousins and grandparents weren't legally allowed to raise her. Whoa, how did I know so much about her messed up family?

"Well, I know where you're not" I bumped her good shoulder to her slight chuckle.

"Well, that's a bug help." She punched my arm. Ahh, typical Sam. Then again, Sam Puckett was not a typical girl. She was rude, aggressive, violent, surprising, beautiful, stunning- scratch that. I got an idea.

"Sam, doesn't it legally say that if none of your relatives can take care of you, you stay with your god parent?"**(A/N I don't know if that's true) **I said before I even thought.

"Yeah." She rested her head on my shoulder as her eyelids droop. She fit there oddly well. "How did my mom know yours?"

"Well," My mom walked in with a mug of tea, "I've known her since we were in third grade." She hands Sam the tea, which in my opinion smelled pretty awesome. My mom sat on the other side of Sam. "You're mom was the dorkiest person I knew, and I was like you, Sam, more aggressive. She knew all about technology and I beat up quite a few people in my time." Sam and I look at each other in disbelief. "We did everything together. Then, near the end of high school," my mom started to tear up, "she started… taking drugs. She beat me up. Scared me to death." I finally realized why my mom was so nuts. "When she was pregnant with you and Melanie, she stopped doing… drugs long enough for you to form without two heads." Sam snickered.

"Two heads?" We all grinned.

"Anyway," she continued, "When she was sober, she told me that I was Sam's godmother."

"Wait, what about Melanie?" I said?

(Sam POV)

"_Wait, what about Melanie?" he said._

"Your sister has her own godparents, I'm not sure whom. After you were born, she sobered up. But you were loud, she focus on raising your sister right, I'm sorry." I blinked back tears, god what's wrong with me?

"If you're my godmother, who's my godfather?" I didn't really want to know, knowing my mom it was probably a nut. Mrs. Benson opened her mouth, closed it, and then finally said…

**(A/N CLIFFY!)**


	5. Papers of Doom

Chapter 5 Papers of Doom

(Sam's POV)

"Spencer Shay is your godfather." She told me.

"So, Carly's my god sister?" I asked, putting the pieces together.

"Yes, I guess so." Mrs. Benson said, pondering the question. "Now, as to seeing where you're going to stay, I guess you could stay here for the night until everything is worked out, alrighty?

I looked over at Freddie, who looked back at me and winked. I smiled as I sipped my tea, which tasted like strawberries.

"I'll sleep on the cot." He said. Wait, what about the couch? Wait, why am I not saying this out loud?

"Don't you have a couch?" I said. Then I remembered.

"'Too dangerous'." Freddie said going into him closet.

"You two can take care of yourselves from here." Mrs. Benson said, walking out the door. "See you in the morning." She left.

(Freddie's POV)

I walked over to my closet and got my cot. I heard a sniffle and turned around to see Sam silently crying.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok." I said, putting my cot next to my bed. I walked to my drawers and took out a long black tee-shirt and some REALLY old, never worn pink shorts. "Here, bathrooms on the right." I said pointing. She smiled, took the clothes and walked to the door, but stopped. She turned around and walked back. Oh my god, was she gonna punch me for giving her pink?

"Thanks, Freddie," she smiled; I exhaled lightly, "For everything." Then she did something that shocked me. She took her good arm and wrapped it around my shoulder, and gave me a quick hug. I watched her turn and walk to the bathroom.

Wait, why was she here again? Spencer was her godfather, couldn't she stay with him. Then, it hit me. What if she'd rather stay with me than Carly Shay? Impossible, right? Doesn't matter, the poor girl. I put aside all the pain she caused me. I, for some bizarre reason, wanted to make sure she had a stable environment to live in right now. I walked around my room getting a hair brush, fluffy pillows, and soft blankets. I remade the bed with them and laid the hair brush on top of her pillow. I put the less nice things on my bed.

*knock knock* Sam entered my room, looking fabulous as alwa- WHAT AM I SAYING? Or, thinking…

"Wow Freddie, the bed looks… nice." She complimented. I wondered how hard that bottle hit her head. She sat down, I sat next to her. "I never realized how much love there is in this place." I gave her a little 'Huh?' She looked at me and said, "Well, your mom, even though I CONSTANTLY hurt you," I laughed. "What?" she asked me.

"Sam, you haven't actually hurt me in almost a year. It's pretend pain."I said, just realizing it. I saw her blush, a very rare Sam moment.

"Anyway, I didn't know that anyone could care about someone so much. It makes me wish I was here more often." She scoffed and started brushing her hair. "Well, now I am. Thanks" she grinned.

"I'll see you in the morning" I said, getting into my cot. VVV VVVVVVVV!

"My phone." Sam said. "Call from my mom."

"Oh no!" I say.

"Hello?" I hear someone else speaking, "No, you're not worried, you're drunk." More talk. "You'll never find me." Laughter, "Why?" Sam looked worried as I heard more talk from the other end, "What papers?" more talk, Sam's face turned white as snow, there was an evil laugh and the line went dead. Sam lowered her phone slowly from her golden hair and look at me with terrified blue eyes.

"What papers?" I say.

"The papers for the orphanage, she put me up for adoption."


	6. Prison for Princess Puckett

Chapter 6 Prison for Princess Puckett

** (Freddie's POV)**

"_The papers for the foster care, she put me up for adoption." _**(A/N I changed it to foster care)**

I didn't know what to say. She looked like her whole world was shattered, and I bet she felt that way too. Tear started rolling down her face. "Sam, I'm so- I don't- MOM!"

My mother walked in a few seconds later. "What is it honey?" She asked walking up to Sam and me. She froze at the depressed sight of Sam, who was sobbing lightly. "Sammy?" She asked cautiously.

"She… she signed… papers!" She exclaimed before collapsing on my shoulder with a pile of tears. My mom looked at me, confused.

"Foster care." I told her.

"FOSTER CARE!" Sam screamed and cried into my arm, grasping the rest of my torso. "I" gasp "don't want... to… GO!"

**(Sam's POV) **

I knew my mom hated me, but this much? I couldn't handle it, and I cried, on FREDDIE of all people. God, what was wrong with me. Mrs. Benson sat down and looked me square in the eyes. "Sam, you have to, I'll take you at noon, and-" she took a breath, "The night you arrive at your new home I would expect your bed to be made and your suitcases un-packed."

What, could she be-? No that's impossible, she wouldn't- would she? "You don't mean-"

"No way." Freddie breathed. He looked at me so intently I felt I could disintegrate. AH! Long words! His dorkiness was contagious!

"Yes. Someone _will_ adopt you. How could they not? You'll be out of there in no time." Mrs. Benson smiled at me and patted my back.

"Oh" Freddie sighed, as if he thought that his mom would adopt me, and he was disappointed.

**~ At foster care place at 11:48 am ~**

My mother grabbed me by the arm and dragged me up to the receptionist's desk to sign in. The lady sitting behind the desk looked up. I saw grey streaked in her brown hair. "Yes, may I help you?" she asked lazily.

"Yeah," I struggled against my mother, not believing a word Mrs. Benson said. "Stop squirming!" She slapped me, which I was used to so it didn't hurt. "I'm here to leave this filthy piece of trash with you losers." She laughed wickedly. "Here, papers, signatures, whatevers, here. Now get this maggot out of my sight!" She threw me and the papers and walked out the door. I looked at my watch** (A/N see profile)**, 11:50.

"Excuse me, Ms?" I asked in my fake sweetest voice.

"What?" She doesn't look up, but continues to read her magazine.

"Could you tell me where I should go?" I asked sweetly. She closes her magazine and looks at me intently.

"Why would a sweet girl like you be put in a place like this?" She asked me.

"Well, Ms…" I glanced and the name on the desk, "Colmance, my mother is a bit unstable. She likes to drink and beat me." I looked sadly at her.

"You poor thing, go down that hall, third on the right is for girls ages 14-18." Ms. Colmance pointed me down a corridor on the left.

I grabbed my blue Vera Bradley Hannah bag and two lilac suitcases **(A/N see profile)** and headed down the left hallway. I glanced at my watch, 11:54. I pushed open the door labeled "14-17" to see 6 girls each sitting on a cheap bed, all of them drawing pictures in sketch pads.

"Lookie lookie," chirped a petite girl with hair the color of dirt pulled back into a small bun. She looked like a ballerina, dainty, small feet, in all pink **(A/N see profile)**, and she was drawing pictures of them. All the other girls looked up as I plopped down my suitcase at the end of one of the beds. "I'm Amy, that's Talia," she pointed to a punk styled girl, "Jenna, Janice, Jessie; the triplets," three light blonde girls who each wore a hoodie with their name's on it, "and that's Sophie." She whispered, gesturing to a redhead who was sleeping on the farthest bed. "And you are?" My _gosh_ she was chatty.

"Sam." I said, glancing at my watch, 11:56.

"Ahh, you've gotta plan." Talia looked up at me, her short black hair was done in spikes, "I did, but it didn't work out."

"OOH! OOH! Ooooh! Who?" Amy jumped up and down as the J sisters started to whisper.

"My godmother's gonna try and find someone to help me get outta here." I frowned, thinking of Fredface.

"Lucky!" the J's whined, waking up Sophie.

"I just wish he'd hurry up…" I whispered looking at my PearPhone.

"He?" Sophie sprang up immediately. "He who?"

"Oh, my god brother, best friend, whatever you call it. He said he'd call me." I said. Those were my cover up names, since I could think of many names that fit him: dork, dweeb, caring, Carly lover, grrr. Wait, did I just mentally growl at the fact that Freddie likes Carly? He hasn't been that desperate lately.

"Oh my god, you grred! You're jealousy that Freddie likes Carly?" Amy bounced up and down clapping. "I knew it!"

I blushed."No! I mean, no. I'm not je- hey, how did you know who I was talking about?" I was confused.

"You're Sam from iCarly! We never miss an episode!" Janice squealed, and then her voice lowered seriously, "Am I dreaming? Pinch me!" Gladly, I did. "OW! You're here! OMG!" Jenna 'shhed' her.

"We've all known you were meant to be since, like, you kissed!" Jessie explained.

Wait, WHAT!"How-?"

"Well, I'm the newest. I was at the TreeGood Hotel until late February, across and one lower than Freddie's apartment. I was hit by your meatball so I took out my spy equipment and telescope and well… ta-da! Don't worry nobody but us know." Sophie smiled, I blushed.

"Do you like the boy or not!" Talia stands up. She's about my height, but there was absolutely no muscle on this girl.

"Well…" I stared to think. Ever since that kiss, our 'relationship' has been way out of line. Then he danced with Carly, which was worse than the night we kissed, which actually wasn't too bad. I mean, to be turned down by Gibby and then see my two best friends dancing? It was too much for one night. Then, when he saved her life and they started dating, I did everything to break them up. When I learned that I was the one to make Fredface realize that he was bacon, I almost danced. But I felt sorry for Carly.

"I knew it!" all six of them squealed and started talking at once.

"Hey, excuse me." Jenna whispered, she was smaller and daintier than Amy.

She looked desperately at Talia who screamed,_**"SHUT UP!"**_ They did, I liked Talia immediately. "Jenna wants ta' talk so shut ur yappers and _listen_!"

"Thanks Tal."

"Any time." They smiled at each other, sisterly.

"We need make up, hair brushes, pins, and a dress, a purple one. We have duties to for-fill." Jenna points everyone jobs.

"Why purple?" I ask, digging in my bag for my one and only dress, actually Carly's but… whatever.

"The colors you wear wearing when you kissed, blue and red, make purple." She explained. I laughed inwardly at the thought of Spencer and Carly's art teacher making purple.

"I have this." I pulled out my torn dress and handed it to Talia. She took it gently.

"Sewing machine, extra fabric, fabric brush sequins, essentials, now!" She barked. It was amazing to see everyone rush around and measure me, grab supplies, and work on me.

"Why are you doing this? We just met!" I was utterly perplexed. AH! There it is again with the long words!

"Time?" Amy twittered. She grabbed my wrist and twisted it in all directions, to my discomfort, before going on the other side of my arm to see it. "11:59! Go, go, go!" She yelled.

"Here, put this on!" Talia, the rough and tough rebel handed me the most beautiful dress in the world, granted it's the fifth dress I've ever seen in my life. **(A/N see profile)**

"Oh my god!" I gasped. They all turned around as I changed into the dress."Why?" I asked.

"If nobody comes to get you within before 12:10, you get an ID card, and you HAVE to look your best." Sophie explained. The J's apply make-up and fix my hair **(A/N guess what else is in my profile? GUESS!)** and rush around me.

"I need a bobby pin!" Jessie whined.

"I have two!" I pulled one out from my bra, one of my lock picking pins.

"Locks?" Janice asked to which I nodded. I glanced at my watch and yelped.

"It's time!" I squealed.

Sophie, who had fallen back asleep sat upright and mumbled,"Is the baby coming?" We all stared and shook our heads.

**~~~~~~ Freddie's POV~~~~~~~**

"Hello, Ms.?" My mother walked up to the lady.

"In or out?" she asked, never looking up.

"Out." My mother laid a hand on my shoulder. "Where do we go?" The receptionist looked down at me.

"Oh! Let me get someone to escort you. BIANCA!" she shouted. A moment later, a girl, no older than 21 with short red/brown hair came out.

"Mom, why are we here?" I asked. Was this the foster care that my blonde-headed demon was locked up in? But it was so nice here! Sam wouldn't last a day in a place as girly as this, it would be worse than prison!

"I know somebody who would love to take in Sam, so I have to get her!" She spat at me. Touchy, touchy.

"I'm Bianca." Bianca smiled at us. "Come with me." She led us down the hall on the left to the room that's said "14-18". "Here we are!" She bounced. "Good lu-uck!" she sang and skipped away.

"She was weird." My mother whispers as she walked away.

"Really?" I mocked.

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

"Someone's here!" Jenna whispered.

"Hurry! You know the drill! Sam, when I give the signal, open the door!" Talia and the others rushed around, but ended up looking exactly how they did when I found them.

"You look great, now go!" Amy picked up her sketch pad.

I give her my best 'what, why?' look.

"I don't know. Why don't you open the door?" The Janice was hiding something. I reached for the door handle and slowly turned it.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

The door handle turned, I held my breath. The door opened to reveal Sam, but she wasn't Sam. She looked gorgeous, not that she didn't before but now- what, why? Mental slap. Her dress was fixed, and different, but good. Her hair actually looked brushed, and styled! Her face seemed to glow, almost as much as her smile. We leaped at each other at the same time, hugging each other in the tightest hug we've ever been in. The other girls gave an almost inaudible "AWW!", _almost_ inaudible.

It felt so right to be able to hold her tight, to know that she was safe in my arms, to- what, why? Double mental slap. She squeezed me until I could've exploded. We gently pushed apart, still holding each other's arms.

"What are you doing here?" We both shouted. "What am _I_ doing here?"

"Actually," I say, lowering my hands to hers, "I'm not sure what I'm doing here." She looks at me, very confused. "Mom's idea." I say, which explains everything.

"Oh." She gives me a small, but dazzling smile.

**~~~Mrs. Benson's POV~~~**

It was so nice to see Freddie this happy, even if it was with Samantha. I feel so bad for her, knowing that she has no real family to go to. Dear _gosh_, I've never seen Freddie so happy to see anyone in his life, not even Carly! Did he get over her? Maybe that's why he took down his life-sized poster of her in Shis closet and replaced it with a picture of himself and Saman- you know what? He hates it when someone calls her Samantha, I'll call her Sam. She gives him one last hug before introducing him to six other hormone deranged girls.

"This is-" Sam started.

"We know who it is!" One of the blonde triplets chirped. Conversation buzzed in the room. I noticed Sam's hand never left my Freddie's, and his finger tips never left hers. I picked a piece of fuzz off of Freddie's black jacket as I looked at them. Was it possible they had feelings for each other? I mean, more than hatred?

**(A/N _wow_ this was a long chapter. Thanks for reading!)**


	7. Decisions

Chapter 7 Decisions

**(A/N I own iCarly! Yay yay yay! *Wakes up* No NO **_**NO! **_** Oh well…****)**

**~~~'s POV~~~**

They looked cute together. I don't know why but they seem to complete each other, oddly. I mean, it was a peanut butter and jelly situation; good apart, great together. I looked around at the girls, the sweetest girl I've ever met. It hit me. What if she wanted to stay? That started to worry me. Then it hit me. What if she worked here? She could work as entertainment. Every Saturday, the foster care place has an hour of entertainment. Sam can really sing, I've heard her, and she's amazing.

"Samantha," she cringed at the use of her real name, "I'd like you to meet the person who you might just take you into their home." I grin, pulling Freddie next to me. She looks around us, looking for another person.

"Who?" she was oblivious.

"It's her!" All the girls screamed, jumping up and down, clapping and dancing. Sam still didn't get it.

"Sammy, I think it would be best if you stayed with me and Freddie. You'd be right across from Carly and you'd be in a stable environment." She kept staring straight ahead. Freddie waves his hand in front of her face. I would've scolded him for being so rude, except for the fact that she still hasn't moving.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

What was wrong with her? I grab her by her shoulders and shake her, screaming "EARTH TO SAMANTHA!" I regret the moment I called her by her full name. Her eyes snapped into focus and glared at me.

"Samantha?" she growled and lunged at me. I would've been torn to chizz is the girls didn't step in front of me. The small one with a short black hair, Talia I think, grabbed her arms and struggled to hold her back.

"Sam," the smallest triplet, Jenna by the looks of her hoodie, struggled to help Talia, "Sam, please, CALM!" All the girls, holding back Sam and her desperate attempt to kill me, start talking at once, allowing me to

1 NOT fear for my life and

2 only hear snippets of what they're saying.

"Sam!"

"Calm down…"

"Happy thoughts!"

"Bacon!" the redhead shouts through a megaphone-shaped piece of paper. We all stare as Sam suddenly freezes.

"Ham?" my mother tries. She closes her eyes as these joyous thoughts.

"Haaaaam." She repeats, licking her lips. I smirk and pull out a small bag of assorted meats; bacon, ham, beef jerky, and a low-fat fat cake. I toss the bag into the pink girl's hands, who feeds a piece of ham to Sam. Talia slowly puts down Sam's legs, but is careful not to let down her guard.

"Sam, sweetie, did you hear me?" My mom asks.

"Yes, but I don't believe you." She stares straight ahead, her eyes bearing into mine.

"I think I need to go and sign some papers." My mom backs out of the room. The moment the door clicks shut, my ears are greeted with screams of bloody murder. I whip around to see Sam being devoured in hugs. I grin; she has so many good friends here. Mom probably thought of some way to let her visit them. When all the girls finally let go of Sam, she locks her eyes on mine. She steps forwards slowly; I fear for my life. She usually can't stand a minute with my mother, let alone the rest of her teenage life. Dear gosh, I was about to die.

I closed my eyes, preparing for pain that never comes. What I feel are two arms around me that I've only felt three times before in my life. I open my eyes to find that I'm lost in a bush of smooth blonde hair. I grin and reply the embrace, sniffing her hair. It smelled like… mint? Whose hair smells like mint? Of course, this was Sam we're talking about. When I finally let her go I see something that I think only Carly has seen. She has a tear running down her face, dying into her smile.

When she was thrown in here, she must've landed on her head.

"Freddie, I-" she stammers as the short girl in pink hands Sam a tissue. "Freddie, I can't believe you'd do this!" Her words spill over her pink lips before she can hold them back. "I mean, I've been so mean to you all this time! How could you go around and be nice to me? That's not how it works! I'm supposed to insult you because I- I have my reasons, and you're supposed to fight back you because you hate me!" She smacks my arm and I know she's back. "That's the only reason our crazy mixed up world hasn't yet split open with monster flames shooting out with big gnarly poisonous vines wrapping around our ankles and dragging us to our doom," she motions with her arms, "while locus gnaw at our flesh and Barney and Elmo tap dance on our graves as they watch this bottomless pit of doom sucking in the universe whilst this mammoth beast with huge pointy teeth roars at its dinner, us, we're its dinner, and its gonna eat us, while… while-" she pants, looking around the room for idea, "skydiving penguins serve refreshments." She pants, her face red of anger and exhaustion, as she places her hands on her hips, looking pleased with herself. **(A/N I'd like to thank my crazy, in a good way, music teacher Mr. Filo for this line. It's original but anyone who knows him could see him saying this.) **

"You called me Freddie." She sighs heavily.

"Yes, yes I did." She folds her arms.

"Nice speech, it was better than Carly's on that hot day."

"Yes." She pauses looking very proud of herself, "yes it was."

"But seriously, I don't know why we fight, besides the fact that your passive aggressive." She laughs lightly, looking down to the side. I can't help but grin at her musical laughter. It was so dang contagious. Like a virus.

"I don't know either," one of the triplets says, grinning knowingly.

"Well, **I **do." The redhead buts in. "Sam's life growing up, AWEFUL. That's the only reason she's in her is because her life was screwed up!" Sam, with red cheeks, elbowed her in the ribs. I've only once met her mother, for about ten seconds, and I. DIDN'T. LIKE. HER. Thankfully my mother walks in, with a grin on her face.

"Well, if you are willing to come home with us, there are some terms you must follow up with. First-"

"But, wait-" mom holds up her hand, silencing Sam.

"_First,_ I will call you Samantha when I feel appropriate. Second, we will change your wardrobe slightly. Donate the gross stuff, replace them with better quality ones. Third, you will _not_ be Freddie's sister, but still his god sister. I've taken you in as a goddaughter, so your name will remain Samantha Puckett." My grin grows bigger. "Four, you will work on your anger management with Freddie. I think it will be unhealthy for… this world if you don't argue, but no more physical attacks. And five," she pauses for dramatic effect, "You have to share a room with Freddie."

"WHAT? WHY?" Sam and I say concurrently. We turn to each other and smirk.

"Because, I said so." I couldn't believe what she was doing. "Come on, we need to get going." Sam smiles, grabbing her bags. I join in the group hug that was eating Sam. Just as we were about to walk out, my mom said something that I'm sure made Sam's day. "Sam will be here every Saturday to entertain." Sam blushed furiously. My mom and I were the only ones who know she could sing and play.

"Really! That's… that's… amazing!" Sam jumped up and down. Again, she was devoured in a hug. I had a really good feeling about this.

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

How did Sophie know all of that about me? How insane and unstable my mom is? It's weird. And now I have to live with Fredpants? Ugh. Well, it's better than where I was. I don't think Marissa drinks, or is mad. Well, she defiantly is mixed up, but in a more sane way.

I get half the room, and Fredpus's room is REALLY big, so I don't have to worry.

"NGAAAH!" I hear Lewbert scream. "Get out of my- ooghf." I turn to see Lewbert on the ground and Fredbags with a pineapple in his hand, grinning and panting lightly.

"That felt good." We smirk. God, I _love_ it when he gets rebellious. Well, because, ya' know, he's… less dorky. Marissa runs and stands over Lewb.

"Hit him again, Freddie, he's still breathing!" We all burst into gut wrenching laughter.

"Come on," I say, dragging Fredlumps by the arm, "we better go tell Carls."

We waltz in Carly's apartment like we live there, a common thing. "Carlotta, Spencer, it's me and Fredlumps!" Even though he's behind me, I feel him roll his eyes. Carly pounds down the stairs, staring at her PearPhone.

"Hey, did you hear about Gibby and the chocolate covered gira- oh my god." She stops and stares at us. Did I grow another foot? I look down, bushing my dress out of the- that's it. I tap Fredlumps shoe, hoping he got the message.

"Carly, are you ok?" I ask, stepping forward in a girly manner, swishing my hips. "Carly, you look pale, should I call a doctor?"

"N-no, I'm fine. Are you ok?" Carly stutters. I tried really hard not to grin.

"Yes, Carly, I am fine. Would you continue with your fascinating tale of Gibby's woe?"

"Yes, Carly," Fredie chirps, standing next to me, "do tell." We looked at each other, sending telepathic messages. We looked at Carly and held our hands, swaying on heels, whistling slightly.

"SPENCER! SAM AND FREDDIE WERE HIT OVER THE HEAD WITH THE LOONY STICK!" Carly screams. Spencer comes down the hall and freezes, seeing out bizarre behavior.

"Whoa." He grins. I try my hardest not to laugh, Fredpus and I must look hilarious. "Sam is wearing a dress!" Spencer grins, getting our eye signals.

I glance over at Freddie. _Hey_ I say with my mind, hoping he gets the signal.

_Hey, wait, how can I hear your thoughts?_

_Idk, but ever since January I've been able to send you mind messages._

_Oh yeah! But why? _

_I don't know._

"Uhm, hello?" Carls snaps her fingers between our faces. I shake my head, snapping back to reality.

"Carly, there's something I need to tell you." Freddie steps forward. I mean, Fredpants.

"Yeeeaaah…" She draws out. Oh, he is _not_ going to do this.

"Sam is going to be living with me." Carly's face goes blank, but her bubblyness reappears.

"How did this happen?"

"Well, that night you took her out for that party, her mom got drunk and threw bottles at her. She came running over and tripped and was almost hit by a car." He pointed to my cuts and bruises. "So my mom was fixer her when Sam got a call from her mom saying that Sam was going to be put into foster care. Then I found out the Spencer and my mom are Sam's godparents. Oh, congratz Spence, Sam's your goddaughter."

"Thank you." Spencer hugs me. He really is like my big brother.

"Anyway, mom said that she knew someone who could take in Sam. Today we went there and I found her looking like this." He gestured to my dress; I twirl, loving this dress. "Then I called her Samantha and she went crazy, no offence."

"None taken."

"So when she found out that my mom and I were taking her in she said that I couldn't be nice to her. She said, and I quote, 'That's the only reason our crazy mixed up world hasn't yet split open with monster flames shooting out with big gnarly poisonous vines wrapping around our ankles and dragging us to our doom while locus gnaw at our flesh and Barney and Elmo tap dance on our graves as they watch this bottomless pit of doom sucking in the universe whilst this mammoth beast with huge pointy teeth roars at its dinner, us, we're its dinner, and its gonna eat us, while… while- skydiving penguins serve refreshments.'" He starts to pant. I'm amazed that he remembered it all, so I applaud.

"Well done, Fredifer." I say, grinning.

**(A/N read and review!)**


	8. I'd Lie

Chapter 8 I'd Lie

**(A/N I own iCarly! Yay yay yay! *Wakes up* No NO **_**NO! **_** Oh well…****)**

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

I put her last bag down with an "Oghf." What does she have in there, a chainsaw and a power drill?

_What's in there? _I mind message her.

_Some shirts and Georges…_

_Georges… ohhh. Never mind. _I caught her smirking.

"So, what would you do on a Friday night?" She asks, setting up her new bed.

"I'd hang out with you guys or make cashew butter with my mom." I hand her a pillow. We glance at each other and jump on the bed with a small running start. Laughing, we roll onto our backs, looking up at the ceiling.

"We need to paint this ceiling." She states. It's true.

"What color?" I ask.

"Red." "Blue."

"Let's make it like a really bright sunset." She says, mapping out the colors.

"Yeah, I like that." I turn to face her.

I catch her staring into my eyes. I never noticed what a beautiful shade of blue they are. Really, it's a hundred shades. They're light blues specked with darker blue and almost white blue and the smallest hint of green. How come I've never noticed them that way before? It's enchanting. A bird hitting the window snaps me out of my trance.

"So, what's up with you and Carly?" she asks me.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, you haven't been trying to make a move on her in a while."

"Sam, I've gotten over her. Oh, we could paint a cloud right there." I point to a spot on the ceiling.

"Really? And we'll make it look like a bunny. Or a ham."

I snicker. "I swear, I'll never fall in love." I run my finger through my hair, trying to fix it. She laughs, but it sounds a bit forced.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You've got really awesome… hair." She says, slowly.

"What if the bunny was eating the ham?" I joke. She smiles.

"Let's put on some tunes." She reaches over, putting my PearPod on. She scrolls through the songs until she finds the one she wants, Running Away by AM. I feel my cheeks warm up.

"You know, this has become my favorite song."

"I know." She picks up a picture. "Freddie, who's this?" I sit up. Just looking at that picture almost made me cry.

"That's my dad and Jennette, my older sister." She turns to me and focuses on my eyes.

_I've never seen them before._

_They… they're dead. _

_Oh my gosh, Freddie. _I feel her wrap her arms around me. I close my eyes and squeeze her a bit.

_How?_

_Car cash._

_She's beautiful._

_Yeah, yeah she was._

_You have your father's eyes._

_Really?_

_Yeah, they're this deep, rich color, almost like melted chocolate._

I grin, looking around the room. I catch her staring at me. She reaches her hand out to my face and gently wipes away a single tear that had fallen out of my eye. I turn away, to wipe it myself, trying to be strong. She looks to the other side of the room and spots my guitar. Dang, I thought I put that away. "You play?" she asks.

"Yeah, and I think it's time for bed." I jump into my bed. "You've got a big day ahead of you."

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

I can't seem to fall asleep. I've been lying here for twenty minutes now. I'm comfortable, but I can't fall asleep. I hear some rustling on the other side of the room; probably Freddie having a dream where he's running away from me as I chase him with a drumstick. I hear a few footsteps; does he sleepwalk? I hear him sigh. "She looks so peaceful." He whispers, thinking I was asleep. I feel his breath on my neck, sending chills down my spine. Then I feel the weirdest thing in my life. He gently presses his lips to my cheek for a fraction on a second. I knew it has his, I _know_ his lips. I hate to say, well _think_, it but only his lips can send chills down my spine and make my head spin.

I hate to admit it, but I don't hate him.

"No, Freddie, please,"

"Sam, I have to-"

"Please! I can't-"

"Yes you can!"

"But I look-"

"You look fine!"

"**FINE!"** I scream.

"Sam," he lays a hand on my shoulder. Normally I would've slapped him for touching my, but after last night… "I can't go there. I have to stay in the audience."

"But there's gonna be cameras!" I whine.

"And you will embrace them with your beauty." I see his face flush. "That I'm sure you have deep, deep down. Deep."

"Gee, thanks." He grins, pulling me into a quick hug.

"I'll see you." He stands there then walks away. I open my mouth, and then close it, thinking twice. I sprint backstage to where Amy and the triples were.

"Did you decide on a song?" Amy asks, adjusting her violin.

I whisper the song into their ears, grabbing my guitar. Jessie wipes off my dress. **(A/N PROFILE)** and I walk on stage, the other four walking behind me. I sit down on this little stool in front of this crowd. There must've been about a hundred people here! Breathe Sam, breathe.

"Hey, I'm Sam, that's Amy and the J's." I thought of something quickly. "I'd like to dedicate this song to a… close friend of mine." I smile, turn back and wink at Amy, and start to strum a country rhythm.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a… close friend of mine." She smiles. Yeah, I kissed her while she was asleep. It's no big deal! I just wanted to feel like I did something to make her feel welcome, and not get snapped in half. She turns around for a moment, her curls spinning around. She starts to strum as the pink girl with the violin joins her.

"_I don't think that passenger seat__  
__Has ever looked this good to me__  
__He tells me about his night__  
__And I count the colors in his eyes"__  
_

Memories of last night start rushing back. Her voice is like an angel's, so soft and pure… Stop it Freddie, you hate Sam.

___"He'll never fall in love__  
__He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair__  
__I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong__  
__And I don't think it ever crossed his mind__  
__He tells a joke, I fake a smile__  
__That I know all his favorite songs"__  
_

Wait, last night…_  
_

"_And I could tell you__  
__His favorite color's green__  
__He loves to argue__  
__Born on the seventeenth__  
__His sister's beautiful__  
__He has his father's eyes"__  
_

That's all true… Wait, I know what's next; I gasp.

"_And if you ask me if I love him__  
__I'd lie"__  
_

"OhmygodIdon'tbeleiveit!" I whisper hurriedly.

___"He looks around the room__  
__Innocently overlooks the truth__  
__Shouldn't a light go on__  
__Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long__  
__And he sees everything black and white__  
__Never let nobody see him cry__  
__I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine"__  
_

She doesn't really… Does she?

___"I could tell you__  
__His favorite color's green__  
__He loves to argue__  
__Born on the seventeenth__  
__His sister's beautiful__  
__He has his father's eyes__  
__And if you ask me if I love him__  
__I'd lie"__  
_

Oh my gosh.

___"He stands there, then walks away__  
__My __**God**__, if I could only say__  
__I'm holding every breath for you"__  
_

I saw her open and close her mouth when I walked away before. Could I be that close friend?

___"He'd never tell you__  
__But he can play guitar__  
__I think he can see through everything but my heart__  
__First thought when I wake up is__  
__My God, he's beautiful__  
__So I put on my make-up__  
__And pray for a miracle__  
__Yes, I could tell you__  
__His favorite color's green__  
__And he loves to argue__  
__Oh, and it kills me__  
__His sister's beautiful__  
__He has his father's eyes"__  
_

This wasn't dedicated to me. It couldn't be…

"_And if you ask me if I love him...__  
__if you ask me if I love him..."_

She hates me, right?_  
_

"_I'd lie" _She finishes to a monumentalapplause. I stand up, feeling others do so behind me. Now I'm really confused.

**(A/N **

**Hey, you! **

**Yeah you.**

**Do you know what this is?**

**l**

**V**

**It's a review button! **

**And I need at least ten more people to click it before I can write the next chapter!**

**SO CLICK!)**


	9. Kiss me, no, not her, ME!

Chapter 9 When I Look at You

**(A/N I own iCarly! Yay yay yay! *Wakes up* No NO **_**NO! **_** Oh well…****)**

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

SOOOO here I am, sitting on my bed in Freddie's room, looking at paint colors for our ceiling. How did this happen? Oh yeah, my mom kicked me out, almost killed me, and now I'm part of Freddie's family. You know, he kind of inspired me to go easier on everybody. I'm going to call him Freddie now.

He's got an amazing laugh. You ever hear his laugh? Ugh, that is one butt-ugly shade of green right there, it is. Anyway, when it's late at night and I can't sleep, he makes me laugh.

He makes me forget how hard life was. It's still hard, even though it's better. He's no longer a nerd, or dork. I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's actually kinda good looking. Dang it! It's just the way his hair falls over his eyes, and his stupid caring personality, and his idiotic perfect smile…

I can't believe how awful everything was before I moved in. I- I can't even say it. I feel a single tear in my eye. Then, he walks in.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

She walks into me and buries her face into my chest. I gently wrap my arms around her, rubbing her back. Yeah, I know. I steer her back to my bed, since its closer. Sitting down on it, she pulls away, leaving me feeling kind of… cold. She sniffles before regaining her calm.

"Sorry, just kinda lost my cool there for a moment."

"Can't lose what you never had." I quote her from long ago. She grins and elbows me in the ribs, gently.

"Really? Oh yeah, you can't." I laugh.

"Come on." I say, pulling her up.

"Where're we going?" she says.

"The park."

"That's the swing I licked!" she exclaims, jumping up and down.

"Yeah. Whoa, look! A bunny!" I follow a bunny into the woods. "Sam!" I yell as she breaks into a run. I dart past trees as I try to keep up with the bouncing mass of blonde. I crash into something.

"AAHHHH!" I hear her scream. All of a sudden everything is spinning and I'm rolling down the biggest hill of my life. More like a cliff. I find myself flying over gaps and soaring for a full minute. I hit a more flat part of the hill and roll slowly to the end.

"oof." I hit the bottom of the hill, in a field of grass and bearded barley. I turn to see Sam fall right onto me. "Ooff!" I chuckle as I start to see things clearly. Sam landed on top of me, he hands clenched onto the top of my shirt. Her head is right above mine. OW my head! When she landed, her forehead hit mine.

"You okay?" She laughs, shaking the hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah I-" I see the situation we're in; "I'm fine." Her eyes are this amazing color of blue. I see staring into mine as she tilts her head and slowly lowers it onto mine. I feel her breath on my lips. I lift my head up the last centimeter-

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

and his lips are on mine. I don't know what came over me, but it happened. Our lips were moving in sync with each other's and all I could see were fireworks and, well, the back of my eyelids. It was bliss. My hands snaked their way around his neck as his found their way around my waist. I laid there in that field of spring grass and bearded barley kissing Freddie- WHAT! Oh yeah, I like him. _He he he... DUR DUR DUR _ alright enough with the laugh track. I pulled my head up and grinned with him, laying my head down on his chest, letting the wind play with my hair.

"Sam?" he asks.

"Hmm?"

"Where does this leave us?"

"Ugh, don't even get started with this romantic junk."

"Okay."

"This leaves us as… as Sam and Freddie." I feel my fingers slide into his. He laughs as I roll off and lie next to him. I look up. "Bacon." I say.

He shoots up. "What?"

"No, no, no." I point up in the sky at a particular cloud. "Not you bacon, there bacon." He lies back down next to me.

"Yeah."

"You know what we need right now?" I ask.

"What?"

"Music."

"So, how do get music?" he's such a foolish little boy.

"Remember when we were doing that space test thing? Well, they made me a compressed package of my emergency guitar." I pull out a little package from my pocket and pull the string. With a whoosh of air, I have a guitar.

"That's so…" he starts.

"Cool?"

"No, weird." I smirk.

"Here I go." I start to strum a lively tune. I can't believe I just said 'lively'.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley__  
__Nightly, beside the green, green grass__  
__Swing, swing, swing the spinning step__  
__You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.___

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight__  
__Lead me out on the moonlit floor__  
__Lift your open hand__  
__Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance__  
__Silver moon's sparkling__  
__So kiss me_

I finish the song with a final strum. He applauds lightly. We lie back down, felling the grass tickle our necks. I kick off my shoes and start examining the clouds.

"That one looks like a bunny." I point.

"And that one looks like a sword." He shows me, sliding his fingers into mine, sending chills up my arm. I turn to him.

"Freddie, what are we doing?"

"Right now, we're looking at clouds."

"No, duh. I mean this!" I shake our hands. "We're supposed to hate each other, it's a rule."

"Yeah, and since when have you been known to follow the rules?" that shut me up.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

"Yeah, and since when have you been known to follow the rules?" I tease. She closed her mouth and turned away. "Hey." I put a hand on her shoulder. "What's up?"

"Nothing." She turns back with a smirk. "Just, how do we get back up?"

"It doesn't matter, if we go that way," I point to a spot off the side of the hill, "I bet we can get to the Groovie Smoothies."

"So," I lean forward and whisper in her ear, "why did you kiss me?" She grinned and sipped her smoothie.

"Well, if we're going to be living together, we should be a bit nicer to each other."

"Saaa-aam." I whine. "Tell me! Please," I make a puppy dog face, "for me?"

She laughs. "That might work with Carly, but not with me."

"Can't you just tell me?" Her face turns pink.

"Freddie, I-"

"You wanna buy a guava?" T-Bo walks up to us with 3 guavas on a stick.

"NO!" We shout, sending him off.

"You were saying?" she reaches onto the table and takes my hand, sending volts of electricity up my arm.

"Freddie I-" the door opens and I see Carly walking in. Sam gives me a play-along-or-this-won't-end-well look and twists my hand. It doesn't really hurt, but I groan in fake pain.

"Ugh, oww SAM!" she lets go as Carly sits down with us.

"SAM! Stop hurting Freddie, you live with him now."

"Fine, whatever." I say, dropping his hand. "I gotta pee, I'll be right back." I get up from the table and walk towards the bathroom.

**~~~Carly's POV~~~**

"I'm gonna get a smoothie." I stand up and walk over to T-Bo.

"Hey Carly, what can I do for the little orange cumquat?"

"Blueberry blitz." I say, pulling out three bucks.

"B-Blitz!" he goes to work on his smoothie. Ugh, I need a manicure so badly. "Here you go, C Shay."

"Thanks Teebs." I grab my smoothie and head back to the table. I sit down next to Freddie.

"Hey Carly." He sips his smoothie.

"Hey." I sip mine. "It was sweet, helping Sam." I grin, but he keeps his eyes focused on the hall for the bathroom.

I think he deserves this. I lean over to kiss his cheek, but he turns his head saying, "Carl-" OMG I kissed Freddie! I pull back quickly. I hear a smoothie drop and we turn to see Sam. If looks could kill I'd be _so_ totally dead! She runs out the door and down the street.

"What's her problem?" I ask.

"'What's her problem?' Are you kidding me?" His voice rises with him. He's now towering above me.

"Well, yeah." Jeez, what's _his_ problem?

"Carly, you idiot!" He snatched up his smoothie and Sam's guitar, his face red with anger, and stormed out, chasing after Sam. I turn to T-Bo.

"What did I do!"

**~~~Sam's POV~~~**

I leave for two minutes to pee and when I come back they're locking lips. I run through the streets, grabbing some kid's skateboard. I ride all the way to the park, swerving around cars. Then I take off. A few tears spill over as I sprint through the woods. That jerk! I- I-… I just can't. I stop before I reach the hill and sit down. Grabbing my knees, I rock back and forth.

_That two-timing jerk face! He should've known that I like him! Well, we've always kinda been friends, but really. But, I realize that I kinda like him more than that and all of a sudden he's kissing Carly. Ugh, Carly. That bi-_

"Sam?" I don't even bother to turn around. I look up into the twilight sky, finding a few stars peeking their way from behind the colors. I feel him sit next to me. "It was an accident, you know."

_Breathe, Sam. Don't kill him… yet._ "Really?"

"Sam, she was talking about how it was sweet for me to let you live with me and I turned to tell her that I liked you but she was coming in to kiss my cheek, and I didn't know, and she ended up kissing me. It didn't mean anything, it was a mistake. I don't even like her anymore. Well, I'm her friend, of course I like her, but, oh, you know what I mean." _Oh._

"You like me?" I ask nonchalantly, playing with some grass.

"You're my best friend." He scoots closer.

"Oh." My heart drops to the pit of my stomach.

"And the ''re' meant were." I turn to him with a look of utter shock and sadness plastered onto my face. "And now," he takes my face with his hand, "you're my Sam." I blush, a very un-Samish act I know. He titles my head and leans forwards, crashing his lips on mine. Once again, our hands find their way around each other as our lips move in sync. My head is soaring though the clouds to watch fireworks that explode in my head.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

I can't even describe how it was. There weren't sparks, there were fireworks. She rolled over so that she was next to me. I can't believe how many years I wasted with Carly! I run my tongue along her lips, asking for entrance. She allows and suddenly it's a battle for dominance, like everything else with me and Sam.

"What happened to no more secrets?" A shrill voice rang out. I pull away, my lips tingling. I turn to see the absolute last person I want to see.

**(A/N **

**Hey, you! **

**Yeah you.**

**Do you know what this is?**

**l**

**V**

**It's a review button! **

**And I need at least five more people to click it before I can write the next chapter!**

**SO CLICK!)**


	10. That January Night

That January Night

**(A/N I own iCarly! Yay yay yay! *Wakes up* No NO **_**NO! **_** Oh well…****)**

**~~~Carly's POV~~~**

Ew ew eww! Gross! Stupid trees! Now, I saw him go this way. EW! BUG! Hey, there he is, with Sam. I sneak closer, not trying to ruin the moment. He puts his hand on her face and tilts his head. What's that sound? I look to my right to see a bunny scampering away. Aww, cute. I turn my attention back to Sam and Freddie- _**WHOA**_! They were making out on a hill! Oh my god!

And no, I'm not jealous; I just can't believe that- THAT'S why he got all freaked out when I kissed him! Oh my chizz they're dating! That must be it! It… it… oh my god!

"What happened to no more secrets?" I shout, which forces them apart. They scramble up as I cross my arms. "When did you guys start dating, huh?" Their faces are beat red.

"We're not dating, really." Freddie says, shuffling his feet.

"Well then why were you… mllblll-ing?" I stick out my tongue and shake my head. They look at each other, shrug, and run off the cliff/hill. I scream, looking over the edged, but they land on their feet and take off.

**~~~Freddie's POV~~~**

I grab Sam's hand and fly through the air. "Bend your knees!" I tell her. With a _thud_ we land. We start running, and running and running. Away from Carly. Away from the humiliation. Because I didn't really have an answer, because I didn't really know. I was in love with Carly for years but I kinda grew out of it. In love with…

OHMYGOD. It just hit me. I glace over at the determined look on her face and we sprint through the streets of Seattle. I've been so… blind! I never hated Sam. I- I lo-

"Where are we going?" She yells. I grab her hand as we turn a corner.

"You'll see!" We turn the corner as the Bushwell Plaza comes into view. We dart across the street, ignoring the honks from cars. I steer her to the elevator, covering her hand which displayed a rude gesture to a screaming Lewbert. I push the number eight as many times as I can before the elevator doors close. We lean back panting as the elevator rises up.

"I think-" pant, "she's gone." I sneak a glance at her. _Ding!_

She follows my down the hall to the window. "WHOA! I know you're stressed right now, but this isn't gonna solve anything." She exclaims, wrenching me from the window. Silly girl.

"I'm not gonna jump." I smirk, leading her back to the maze of fire escapes. We meander our way to one very special fire escape, one with a blue folding chair. I plop down in it and sigh. She resumes her place on the windowsill.

"Déjà vous much?" she asks. I laugh as she knocks on the door. I turn to her and motion for her to 'come in'. Standing up, I actually turn _on_ the music; Running Away by AM.

"That was really brave, what you did." I say, sitting on the step. She laughs, moving over to me.

"Well, lean!" She smirks.

"What about the rest of it?"

"That's not important right now." I lean, greeting my lips with hers. And just like that night in January, my head explodes. It's that January night all over again, except with its more Sam. By that I mean more passion, dominance, ferocity, and more punch. She snakes her hands around my neck as I place mine on her hips. We pull back and turn our heads in sync and go back in. Eight minutes later, my mom broke us apart.

"Freddie?" I scramble in after Sam. We both jump, landing on our own beds.

"Yeah mom?" I pick up a magazine and flip it right side up. Mom comes in with a tray of-

"Do either of you want a cucumber cup?"

Ten years ago, this exact moment, is when I proposed to Sam. It was on our very last episode of iCarly. Gibby held the camera as I walked up to her. I grabbed her hands and in front of 1.8 million fans told her that she was the most amazing person that came into my life and I wanted to be with her forever. Ten years ago, in 27 seconds, I knelt down and told her I loved her. Ten years ago, in 34 seconds, I pulled out a ring and slipped it onto her finger. Ten years ago, in 41 seconds, she nodded, only once, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Nine years, seven months and an hour ago, Sam gave birth to two beautiful twins, Nathan and Jennette. Nine years and two months ago, Carly give birth to Gibby's (I know, right?) kids, Miranda and Noah. They got married a week after we did.

Now, Sam, Carly, Gibby, Nathan and Jennette, Miranda and Noah, and I all sit around a large table. Carly made up with Sam and me. I stand up, raising my glass of peppy cola. "To us."

"To us!" we drink. Spencer comes out bringing a large tray of Spaghetti Tacos. He bumps the stereo with his hip and music starts playing. The doorbell rings. Spencer opens the door to reveal Wendy, Ted, Tasha, Jake, and a whole bunch of other people from school, a few with kids. We spend the next few hours talking and eating until Wendy finds Nathan and Miranda kissing in the iCarly studio. Tomorrow I'll go to work as a famous movie producer and Sam as a teacher (she teaches a cooking class.)

Jennette and Nathan, as Carly tells us, turned just like you'd imagine. Long, curly, light brown colored hair with excessive amounts of blonde strands, blue eyes and a love for computers. Nathan has dusty blonde hair with strands of my chocolate hair, brown eyes, and has a knack for getting in trouble. I lean over and kiss my beautiful wife, and feel the same magic I did when I was 18. The song changes to Running Away by AM. And to think, this all happened because of the lightning that showed me her face. Hmm, I guess lighting can save your life.

**(A/N **

**I want to thank you all for reading and being so dedicated to thing story. I love you all!)**


End file.
